The advent of the internet and mobile device technologies have brought about a sea change in the distribution and availability of information. Ubiquitous electronic communications have resulted in large volumes of information being generated and, often, made widely available.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.